


the fair

by whizzerdbrown



Series: Falsettos One Shots [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bc the mention of netflix, its just all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer don't go on too many "fun" dates. Whizzer suggests a fair date.





	the fair

When Whizzer had insisted on going to their local fair, Marvin hadn’t exactly expected what he got. He and Whizzer never really went on any _fun_ dates, per se. All of their dates recently have been a lot more fun than their first few – probably because they could joke and laugh now rather than everything turning into an argument. But all of their dates were just standard, like going to a coffee shop or to a nice restaurant or to see a movie. Most of their time spent together though, really, was curled up on Marvin’s couch, watching some silly Netflix show that they usually ended up talking through and/or making fun of the entire time. That’s what they had been doing when Whizzer suggested the fair date.

Marvin was sitting upright on the couch, trying to figure out what the actual plot of whatever that movie was, while Whizzer laid with his head in Marvin’s lap, scrolling through something on his phone. Marvin looked down at his lover, threading a hand through his hair. He was much more pretty, much more interesting, than _anything_ they could have put on the TV. Whizzer smiled at the attention, putting his phone down on his chest to look up at Marvin.

“You’re pretty,” Marvin commented. Whizzer just hummed in response. “I mean it. You are.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes, playfully, though his smile was growing. “Hey, Marv?”

“Hm?”

“We haven’t been on a date recently.”

“No, we haven’t. What are you hinting at?”

Whizzer grinned. “The state fair is back in town, you know.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Fair date sounds pretty fun.”

Marvin laughed at Whizzer, the way he was hinting around. “Do you want to go to the fair tomorrow?”

“Is it a date?”

“Of course it’s a date.”

“Then of course!”

And that’s how they ended up at the fairgrounds, after paying a ridiculous parking fee and an even more ridiculous fee for those wristbands that meant that they could ride anything as many times as they wanted for that day. Marvin had always just bought tickets, the years that he and Trina would take Jason to the fair, but Whizzer had also insisted on the wristbands (and then complained for a short while about how the color was ugly and too bright and how he wished that he could just show it to the ride operators instead of wearing it because it ruined his outfit aesthetic for the day).

They started off by just walking around, hand in hand, and looking at everything that this year’s fair had to offer. It was really the same as last year’s fair, and the year previous, and the year before that. Nothing really changed. Maybe a ride was upgraded, but probably not. Probably just repainted. Really, over half of the rides here looked too old, unsafe. Marvin doubted that the wristbands would matter much. 

“Marv!” Whizzer suddenly spoke up, quickly catching his lover’s attention. “Look; Ferris Wheel!”

Marvin looked up at him, then over at the item in question. “You like those things?”

_“Yes,_ they’re romantic,” Whizzer stated, smiling at Marvin. “We have to ride it – I’ve never kissed anyone at the top.”

“Never?”

“Never. Surprising, I know. Couldn’t convince anyone to ride it with me.”

“Trina and I did, a few times,” he admitted, with a shrug. “In high school. And only because everyone else was doing it.”

That made Whizzer laugh. Then he squeezed Marvin’s hand, and pulled him in line for the Ferris wheel.

The line was surprisingly short, probably because it wasn’t dark enough to see the lights yet, and they got on rather quickly. Marvin watched Whizzer look over the edge of their gondola, an expression of mild fear and childlike excitement on his face. Marvin couldn’t stop himself from smiling at that.

“What?” Whizzer asked, once he noticed Marvin’s smile.

“Nothing,” he insisted.

That wasn’t good enough for Whizzer, of course. “What are you smiling at?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“You.”

Whizzer stuck his tongue out.

The wheel lurched to a stop, with the two of them stuck at the side. They’d be at the top anytime now. It felt rickety now, now that they were stuck so high in the air as the operators let other people on and off. Marvin could just imagine the wheel popping off and rolling away, like in some of those extreme videos that he and Whizzer would watch on YouTube sometimes, the ones that ended up with neither one of them being able to sleep all that well for the night. Marvin shook that thought away before he could scare himself. 

“I don’t like when it’s stopped,” Whizzer admitted, though daring to look over the edge once again. “It’s windy, too.”

Marvin laughed. “Me neither.”

They were both taken for surprise when the wheel started moving once again. They were stopped at the top, next. And, just like all the high school sweethearts before them had, they shared a sweet kiss.

“Happy?” Marvin teased.

“Very,” Whizzer agreed, grinning. 

Once off the wheel, shortly after, they ended up just playing a bunch of the carnival games, the ones that both of them knew were rigged but that everyone played anyway. Marvin won Whizzer some gigantic stuffed animal that Whizzer was super proud of, and then they ended up sitting on some benches, the bear in between them, with cotton candy.

“I can’t believe that bear is taking my place,” Marvin joked.

Whizzer snickered. “His name is Marvin Jr, he’s just like you but with a better fashion taste.”

Marvin raised his eyebrows at his lover, both of them grinning. Whizzer switched places with the bear, to Marvin’s delight, and pecked his cheek. 

“I’m kidding,” Whizzer stated. “Nothing could take your place.”

“Not even a gigantic bear half my height?”

“That gigantic bear can’t take me on fair dates.”

Marvin rolled his eyes, grinning, and lightly hit Whizzer’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah.”

Whizzer adjusted the way he was sitting, leaning himself against Marvin and kicking his feet up into the poor plush bear’s lap. “Plus, I don't think I am love anything as much as I love you.”

“Uh-huh. I think you’ve had too much cotton candy?”

“I might be on a sugar high, okay– But I still love you more than the bear.”

“Yeah,” Marvin laughed, not expecting Whizzer to have agreed. “I love you more than the bear, too.”


End file.
